<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Peace for the Wicked by Jet_pods (Jetainia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249508">[Podfic] Peace for the Wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods'>Jet_pods (Jetainia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie Bone Universe - Jenny Nimmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For all her life, Zelda has been one thing. And finally she has a chance to be another, and she can't wait to take that chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Peace for the Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/160253">Peace for the Wicked</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin">yunmin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="content">
  <h3>Details</h3>
  <ul>
<li><b>Length: 00:05:00</b></li>
<li><b>File type: MP3</b></li>
</ul>
  <h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
  <p>
    <b>On Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YwRm6l-sfIV1KrsVGMOOuTyeg7BnHqi8/view?usp=sharing">here</a></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>